My uncle
by Gabriel-of-the-ninth-gate
Summary: Riku hates his uncle but his uncle loves him, what happens when two hot heads finally snap? Read and review. RxS Yaoi, Au
1. Welcome back

Disclaimer: Gabe: (crosses arms and pouts) I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts.

Sephiroth: Poor poor child. (looks for Riku)

Riku: (sweat drop) (walks out the door) Sick old man!

Gabe: Burned! (Sephiroth smacks Gabe's head off.) That was LOW!

Warning: Yaoi

Riku hated the end of summer for three resons. One, he would have to go back to his uncle's. Two, school started. And three, he hated that his uncle is his english teacher. Oh! And four, he hated his uncle with a burning passion.

He blinked through tired eyes and sighed. He was running on three hours of sleep. " 'come on Riku, this is your last night. Let's get drunk and lay a few virgins.' Damn you Waka."

The bus had left at five in the morning and he had been on the bus with a big fat guy sitting next to him. So getting to lay down wasn't an option but the plus side was the guy shared some snacks so Riku wasn't starving.

"Entering Hillsdale." The driver said over the intercom. Riku smirked the town was really called Hellsdale but no one really paid attention. They pulled to a stop and Riku picked up his bag and walked off the bus. He walked to the parking lot and looked around. The sun was glareing down making the asphault hot, and Riku wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Ow ow ow oh oh oh YOW!" Riku was trying to run back to the shade when someone picked him up bridal style. He looked up to see sleek, dark sunglasses. "Hello uncle."

Sephiroth smiled. "I see you forgot to use shoes."

"Their in my bag, I don't like wearing shoes in the summer." The younger boy growled. "My bags are over there. Put me down."

"Do you really want me to that?" The older silver hair man asked. Riku could feel the heat readiating off the ground. He grummbled 'no'. "I thought not."

They walked back to the bags and Riku was reluctantly set down in the cool ground. Sephiroth picked up a bag as the teen got out his sandles. Riku took the other bag.

"So how was the summer?" The conversation started.

"it would've been better if I didn't have to come back home." Riku grummbled, he turned to the older man. "Why do I have to come back?"

"Would you want to stay with uncle Harrold 24/7/365?" Sephiroth asked. Riku thought about that; Harrold was a chain drinker, booze everywhere, it was a very social place and Riku liked being, living, and working in his quiet and moody attitude. He cringed at the thought, too much for him. "I guess you found your answer?"

"Yea." Riku grummbled. He saw the other smirk, and growled. "You don't have to be so happy about me being back, you dirty old man!"

Sephiroth just laughed.

Riku layed back on his bed and sighed, he had just gotten home. He hated Sephiroth, not just for his always-wins-an-argument additude, but the way he treats Riku. Sephiroth had never hit Riku out side of punishment, or never treated him as a child. No, Sephiroth loved him, literaly loved him. He remembered when he first found out:

FLASH BACK 

Riku at age ten came walking into his uncle's room. There was a heavy storm with hail and lightning. He was holding the blue dog he had gotten for his birthday earlier that day.

He walked cautiously up to the slumbering man. He was as bearly taller then the cannon bed (a/n: A Cannon bed is three and a half feet tall and has thick comfy mattresses. Made back in the old war timesname dosen't come from the cannons used into the war). He reached out and tapped the twenty year old's shoulder. Sephiroth's eyes opened to see the younger one shivering beside the bed.

"Uncle S-Seph. Can I-I sleep with you?" Riku asked sniffing, he had tears running down his eyes. It was natural for the young boy to be sceard because of the storm. His parents had died in a flash flood. (a/n: simple and practical, don't bug me about it!)

Sephiroth pulled the younger one on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the crying child. "Ri. The storm's a birthday gift from God. He wants to remind you of your perants. They must be sending their love."

"Really?" Riku asked looking up with bright blue eyes.

"Yes. They love you and I love you." Sephiroth wiped away Riku's tears and leaned down and kissed him. A soft warm kiss, Riku leaned alittle into it (Riku later cursed himself for this action). Sephiroth layed back and Riku snuggled deep into the thick warm blankets. "I love you very much."

END 

Riku sighed again as he touched his lips. He thought about the kiss he had with Sephioth, when he was 10 he had later told someone about it and they had called the police but there was no evidance that Riku had been raped. So no court case.

Sephiroth wasn't angry or hurt when he got home after two days in jail. He just hugged Riku and sent him off to bed because it was late. Riku had been suspecting the complate opposite.

"Why didn't you hit me?" Riku asked out loud. He had always wanted to ask that question. He wanted to know the answer, ever since he turned twelve.

"When?" A voice asked. Riku shot up to see his uncle watching him.

"When you came back from jail when I was ten." Riku mumbled looking at the floor in shame. A hand lifted his face.

"Because, It wasn't your fault. A person just jumped to conclusions." Sephiroth answered. "You were to young to understand...and I missed you to much to hit you...I loved you."

Riku blushed and Sephiroth walked out only to turn and smile. "I still do Ri."

"Sick old man!" Riku called back as the other dissapeared into the hall.

T!B!C! 

Gabe: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! You know you want to Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! I LUV U ALL! I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE IF YOU Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Riku: Holly crap. She's hyper.

Sephiroth: ( sneaks up on Riku) (wraps arm around Riku's shoulders) I Love _you,_ Ri.

Riku: Let go of ME! (runs off confused and angry)

Gabe: Oh yea. Sneek peek!

"Why do you love me?" Riku shouted, he was drunk and confused. Not a good thing to be. "Am I just that easy?"

"No." Sephiroth cooed as he layed a finger on Riku's lips. "There's alot of resons."

"What?"

Review and I'll write more!


	2. hell and back

Gabe: I'm back and I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Oh well, thanks to those who reviewed!(looks around) Hey where's Seph?

Riku: How would I know? (Seph comes up right behind Riku)

Gabe: OO Um...Riku?

Sephiroth: Hello love. (wraps arms around Riku)

Riku: GET OFF ME YOU SICKO!

Riku hated school, that was a proven fact. And the first day of school always sucked the worst. He fiddled with his belt buckles in his room to get them the way he wanted. He wore a tight red muscle shirt and baggy pants with a bunch of belts. He wore all black, even his eyes had black lining. The only other color where the thousands of wrist bands on his left hand. Sephiroth didn't protest, he didn't care about what Riku wore. Riku wondered why.

He walked into the kitchen and found Sephiroth sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping coffee. Riku poured himself a cup of coffee and added milk and sugar. He sat up on the counter. Sephiroth looked up and smirked.

"Barrowed your girlfriend's eye liner?"

"Why? Don't like it?" Riku smirked. Sephiroth stood up and walked up to the gothic boy. He reached up and and turned the boys head side to side.

"I like it, black and red contrast with your alubuster skin. Makes you even hotter." Sephiroth explained. He let finger brush over Riku's lips. 'Their perfect, full and nice. He's getting hard to resist.'

Sephiroth looked into confused eyes. He leaned down to kiss the lips but a wimper stopped him. He backed up.

Riku's POV 

He almost KISSED ME! He would of...would of. I jumped up and grabbed my bag as I ran out the door. I slowed down as I got down to the fifth block away from him. It was the old park, the one my friends and I used to play at.

I slumped down on the small marry-go-round. Pushing myself, I tryed to calm myself down. I used to think I hated him, now I hated myself, I grew used to the lustful touches of my uncle. A hand running softly through my hair, a soft touch on my cheek, even a light brush over my hip; but never anything close to a kiss. Not since He came back from the jail.

"Penny for your thought?" A voice asked, as a pepermint snap bottle rim was brushed over my lip. It was Andrea, one of my best friends.

End POV 

Riku looked up and smiled at deep black eyes. He used to think when her eyes flashed you could drown in the black pools of her eyes, they showed everything, knowledge of man and life. Then at the same time the pools would close off and there would be nothing. Dry and barren.

"I alway's thought you were a little buzzed during school." Riku joked taking a small sip. He handed it back and serched his pockets. A cancer stick appeared in front of him he took it with his lips. Andrea pulled out a black lighter and lite the ciggerrett. "Gezze, you read minds now?"

"You are troubled, you took a little sip of one of your favorite drinks, you always have a smoke before school anyway." Andrea said pulling the marry-go-round. "And I brought the drink for you, not me, I can't go to school buzzed, I'm to depressed as a drunk."

"True." Riku said. "Well...your more of a deeper person then normal."

"Deeper...Depresed." She shruged. "The samething. Why were you shacking earlier?"

"Sephiroth tryed to...um." Riku made a motion of touching the tips of his fingers to his lips. Andrea nodded and sat down next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her. She was the big sister he never had. He had told her little bits of his life.

"Want to talk?" She asked, she looked at the purple TIMEX watch. "We can't make it to first bell even with a meracle."

"I have Him first hour any way." Riku grumbled. He stood up and streached. "Let's walk."

They walked for half an hour and broke into the old movie theater. He sat down close to the front and told Andrea everything. She was silent, like a dark shadow sitting in her chair, calm before the light would flash on and there would be no shadow. When Riku finished tears started to roll down his cheeks he was so confused. "Sometimes, I have to be carefull because I want to..."

"Return the effection?" Andrea finally asked as she pulled the snapps out of her large coat pocket, she handed it to him and he took another small sip. He could feel the effects move through his body. Andrea consalted her watch again. "Want to get lunch?"

"No. I'll stay here, don't stay on my account." Riku said. He motioned for the door. "Come on, let me mope for a while."

She leaned over and kissed his wet cheek and gave him a hug. She stood up and started walking, then stopped. "If you need anything, call."

He drank the snapps and walked to a liquer store and bought more on a fake Id. He bought some wiskey, ginger snapps, a six pack of braccani(spelled that wrong). He was finishing the snapps as he walked to his house and found his uncle sitting the recliner, he was reading a book it was nine o'clock. "May I ask where you've been?"

"Nowhere." Riku was glad his face was already slightly red from the alchoal so the blush wouldn't show much. Riku always loved his uncle's voice, soft as velvet, dark and cool like a summer night. "What do you care?"

"Because I was worried." Sephiroth answered softly, he stood up. "You weren't at school. I was sceared."

"So?" Riku snapped. wiskey always made him a little snappy. Sephiroth noticed, he motioned for the hallway, a silent 'you should go to bed'. "Why did you care?"

"You should go to bed." Sephiroth said in a stern voice. Riku was rooted to the spot. "Riku, love, go to bed."

That was the wrong thing to say. Riku went off.

"Why do you love me?" Riku shouted, he was drunk and confused. Not a good thing to be. "Am I just that easy?"

"No." Sephiroth cooed as he layed a finger on Riku's lips. "There's alot of resons."

"What?" Riku demanded. He pushed the hand away, he knew he was ticking his uncle off. "I hate what you do, what you say. Why can't you just find someone else!"

Sephiroth stepped closer, Riku had now no personal space. He tryed to step back but a hand on his back kept him in place. He turned away but the other hand turned his head back up and Sephiroth leaned down to Riku's ear.

"Fine, I'll find someone else, and you can have your normal uncle." With that said, Riku was shoved ruffly away and Sephiroth dissapeared down the hall.

Riku had a slight feeling that life just got worse.

The next day Sephiroth said only good morning and never gave him a second glance. When they started off to school Sephiroth drove him and then walked to his room. Riku thought this was great, he even told that to Andrea.

But the outlook changed quickly as the week went on. His uncle had put up a cold barrier up between them. He was acting just like an Uncle. He would ground Riku for staying out and not calling to say he would be late. When he drank he was practicaly under house arest. He even found some of his more showy goth clothes missing.

"I hate it!" Riku cryed out, the moment he had got out of his uncle's car he ran as far as he could get, he had called to get Andrea to meet him. She handed him a small ginger snapp bottle. He took it and put it in his pocket. "He's mad at me! He's never been mad at me! Never!"

He flung his arms around Andrea and cryed harder. She sat him on the marry-go-round, and pushed off. She patted and rubed his head, he thought how diffrent it felt from Sephiroth's touch. He sobbed harder at that thought.

"Your going to soak through my coat." She noticed he was wearing only a tank top on this cool moring. She pulled him up and pulled off her large coat, uneder it was a long sleeve black shirt. She wrapped the coat around the other's shoulders. "Here, let's walk to keep ya warm."

He pulled the coat on and it felt warm inside. It had a wonderful smell of ginger and a sweet soft smell of something unknown. They walked in silance and soon Riku wanted to talk more. "Andrea?"

"Yes Ri?"

"You think I just screwed my life over didn't you?"

"No, but you seemed to have pissed off your uncle." Andrea said. "You guys just need some time apart."

They were silent as Riku thought.

"Can I stay at your house?" Riku asked.

The tunes of Bathoven echoed from Riku's pocket. He froze, pulling out the silver phone. Andrea extended her hand and took it. She answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Andrea?" _A voice came on.

"Oh! Hey Seph." She changed it back to the normal setting. And walked away. "What are you up to?"

_"Andrea, where's Riku?"_ She could hear the fear in his voice. She sat on the porch.

"He's in my living room."

_"Good, I'll-"_

"Don't come. He needs sometime to himself."

_"But..."_

"He told me what happened, can I come over to your place to pick up some clothes?" There was silence.

_"Fine, but don't take too long."_

...TBC...

Gabe: phew! Typed all of this at once, sorry it's still a bit short but hey I got alot covered.

Please Review! I love you all!


	3. Oh no here comes waka

Disclaimer: I don't and will not...

Riku: Just say it you been at this for ten minutes already!

Sepheroth: (walks in)

Gabe and Riku: (look at each other)

Gabe: Are you going to say some thing?

Riku: No, just like you don't own Kingdom hearts. So go lose your head; for all I care! (Stomps off.)

Gabe: THIS IS ONE SCREWED UP PROUBLEM! But thanks for the review. Sorry It took so long I got a cookie from one of my reviewer. I love you all.

Andrea knocked on the door of Seph's house. She always hated going into other's houses. The door opened and Seph stood there, what made Andrea feel worse was that Sephiroth was a good foot taller then her. Very demening.

"Hello Andrea." He tryed to sound casual. She smiled lightly. She looked the silver haired man over. He had his long silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His blue eyes looked tired. He wore a pair of grey slacks and a blue polo shirt. He stood straight but she knew he wanted to sit down and go to sleep.

"You want to talk?" Andrea asked, Sephiroth looked startled. "I work both sides of the war."

"He hates me, doesn't me?"

"No, he thinks your angry at him." Andrea said. She walked around him and headed to Riku's room. "He was alittle freaked out. And really you two need some time to chill."

"You think?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Yea, go out on a date with someone. three to one he gets jelous." Andrea smirked. "He may not know it but...I think he likes you."

"Really?" Seph gasped.

"It's worth a try." She looked him over, then looked at his crotch. "Besides, when was the last time you tried old faithfull out? You might need some viagra to just get started."

"I'm not _that_ old!" Sephiroth said indignatly. Andrea smirked and started pulling out some of Riku's clothes, setting them on the bed. "How'd you know?"

"What?" Andrea asked getting Riku's school work.

"That I wanted to talk." Sephiroth explained.

"You act like Riku, you hole it all up and slam a lid on it. I know that look real well." Andrea said. She packed the clothes into a black bag. "Call sometime. The phone works both ways."

"Uh, sure." Sephiroth said.

Riku watched Sora as Andrea went for his clothes. Sora was ten, big blue eyes and cinomin hair. He also talked alot. "What's your name? How do you know Andrea? You want to see the cut on my? I got it from falling...Andrea is home!"

'Finaly!' Riku thought, he jumped up and walked to the door. Andrea walked in with a black bag. "Did he say anything?"

"Yea, but I'm not going to tell you." Andrea said bluntly. Riku shrugged, Andrea knew he wanted to choke the details out of her. "Did you have fun with Sora?"

"Does he ever shut up?"

"When he's fed." Andrea smiled. A sputtery engine roared down the driveway out side. The two teens froze. "It can't be."

"You think he came all the way?" Riku asked in a shaky voice.

"This early in the year, it isn't even winter." The engine cut off. Silance...

**_"Ka-bang!" _**The engian back fired.

"Oh no!" Andrea and Riku groaned. Sora flew like a shot out the door to meet the arivals. Andrea looked at the stunned teen. "_Your_ friend!"

"I was pulled into a death trap leave me alone."

"What ever, your paying for grocieries." Andrea grummbled.

"Waka! You need to get that fixed!" Came a cheery voice the car door slamed. Fallowed by another.

"Man, the chik's love this car!" Replied a older voice with a slight accent.

"You both are idiots." Came an even older and cooler voice.

"Hey Andrea, that's all three for dinner." Riku said before going to the door. Her reply was a hard glare.

Riku stepped out on the porch and saw Sora practicly buzz around a set of teen guys. One was short with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, tan, and was wearing an open t-shirt with baggy shorts, he had a crooked smile. Tidus, he was a year younger then Riku.

The next oldest was Waka, he owned the Waka-mobile (a P.O.S. on wheels that back fired every 40 miles it's proven). He wore a blue tank top with orange shorts, his wild orange hair was gelled up and a blue headband wrapped around his head. The sufer was again tanner then every one. He was one year older then Riku. The big brother of the unfortunte Tidus. He looked at Riku with the world's goofiest grin.

The final member of the group was the moody and cold, Leon. He was tall with shoulder length long brown hair. He wore leather pants, white muscle shirt and leather jacket. He wore black sunglasses that covered his hard blue eyes. He had a look to kill.

"Hey guys!" Riku called to his californian friends. Waka grabbed him and gave him a major noggie. Tidus just nodded then gave a quick hug. Riku nodded at Leon, Leon nodded back...the two goths came and hugged. Riku wispered. "You got dragged?"

"I don't even want to talk about it." Came the cold relpy. Andrea walked out and Waka moved in.

"Hey, Annie!" Andrea's eyes filled with blood lust. Riku had to close his eyes from the tears of laughter. "What's cooking? Anything good?"

**_'Smack!'_** Riku and Tidus laughed as Waka went flying.

"Pig!" Andrea roared. "Can't you get your mind off food to say hello properly?"

Waka poped his head out of the ground. "Hello Andrea, what's for dinner?"

Every one, including Andrea, started laughing.

"So how was the trip up here?" Riku asked. Andrea cooked a meal that could've fed the army and half the marines. All that remained where the barren bone clean plates. Dessert was next, she was scooping out cookies n' cream ice cream into huge bowls. Each boy answered diffrent.

Waka: Awsome man!

Tidus: Boring! Waka only stopped for gas and food.

Leon: A personalized hell, equiped with tone deaf idiots.

"What did the radio finaly give?" Riku asked, Leon nodded gravely.

"The only songs they knew by heart was '99 bottles on the wall'." Leon groaned remembering wanting to smack his head on the window and fall unconsious. "And itsy bitsy poka botted bikini, and worse 'The song that never ends'."

"Poor you." Andrea said putting the bowls down on the table. Waka got a smaller amount but he didn't care. "Waka, you should just junk that thing."

Waka jumped up in mock fear. "How could you say that? That thing is a chick magnet!"

"That has a defective magnet."

"The chicks come runing-"

"For cover." Andrea retorted without missing a beat. She flashed her knowing eyes. Waka sat down in mock defeat, Andrea licked her finger and chalked an invisable point.

"I love it when you're impossible." Waka smirked. "It makes you look almost sweet."

_'Splat!' _A glob of ice cream flew into Waka's face. Tidus stood up.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

...T...B...C...

Gabe: Review! Review! I know this one is slower then the last 2; but people are telling me it is too fast.

Waka: When is Riku going to face his proublem?

Riku: (stomps off) I DON'T HAVE A PROUBLEM!


	4. chocolate cake can kill you

Disclaimer:

Gabe: I hate my life!

Riku: Join the club.

Gabe: Yes, it sucks bad.

Sepheroth: (walks in) Hey Gabe. (ignores Riku)

Riku: (walks away hurt)

Gabe: Life sucks! I own nothing! I don't own KH.

Chapter 4

"Riku, Riku." The said teenager looked up into big blue eyes. "I feel sick."

Riku instantly shot up and looked the other over. Sora's face was covered in chocolate and caramel, and tinted a color of sea foam green. He groaned, Sora had some how gotten into Waka and Tidus's cake. It was two feet by one, and two inches thick chocolate cake and dark chocolate icing with caramel swirls. Death by chocolate came to Riku's mind when he thought of it. "Do you feel like you got to puke?"

Sora nodded and Riku took him to the bath room. He got a wash cloth and cleaned the boy's face off. Riku then had no idea what to do next. Hey, he wasn't mother hen material. "Where's everyone?"

"Andrea is at work, Waka, Leon, and Tidus went to the store." Riku winced he was on his own, with a sick kid. He could call Andrea, but then she'd have to leave work to take care of Sora and chew him out for not watching out. "Riku, I think….!"

Riku jumped back as the other threw up in the toilet. Riku would have to call the only person he knew that could help. He cringed at the thought, but took out his cell phone and called his uncle. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Sepheroth?" Riku asked.

"Hello Riku.." The uncle said. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been left with a kid that just gorged him self on chocolate cake and have no idea how to help." Riku said. "And currently he's puking up the said cake."

"Get him a glass of water for when he quits and some peptobismol." Sepheroth explained and Riku did as told. When Sora had finished, he gulped down the water greedily and then took the pepto. "Now go lay him down and let him rest."

When Sora was tucked in, Riku turned back to the phone. "Seph?"

"Yes?" The uncle asked.

"Thanks."

"No problem. When do you plan to come back home?" Riku froze.

"I don't know." Riku said forcing the words out. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, well, I have to go, Cloud is here." Riku jolted.

"Who?"

"Oh, I haven't told you." Sepheroth said in tone like he was talking about the weather. "I met someone."

Riku's heart stopped, those last three words repeating in his head. 'I met someone, I met someone, I met someone, I met someone, I met someone."

"Oh, t-that's c-cool." Riku said. "Hey, I got to go see you later."

"He's dating someone." Riku said, on the outside he was happy, on the inside, he was as dead as road kill, hell, road kill felt better then him right now.

"Interesting." Andrea said looking the other over, she had just checked on Sora. Who was currently crashed on the couch. "And you feel?"

"Absolutely fucking happy!" Riku said, though he was lying through his teeth. "Finally he can get off of my case and can go after another. This is perfect!"

**_Slam!!!!! _**Sora, Andrea, Riku, and Waka looked up to see a normal height drunk man stand in the door way, eyes gleaming with hatred. Andrea stood up and Sora ran to his sister's arms.

"I want my son, and you to get your damn ass out of my house you bitch." The man slurred. He moved forward.

"He's not your son anymore and this house is rightfully mine." Andrea growled, her eyes gleaming with frosty hatred. Some thing she learned from her dad, the man standing in front of her. "I suggest you leave now."

The man came running at Andrea, Riku and Waka jumped in front of him to stop him. He stopped suddenly, jolting back, Sepheroth appeared behind him, holding the other by the neck of his shirt. "I suggest you leave Mr. Brooksen."

"Get the hell off me queer." The drunk man growled, Sepheroth just turned the other and shoved him out the door. They froze when the heard a yell, they came out on the porch to see the drunk with a small pocket knife on Tidus's neck. "Give me my son."

"I suggest you let him go." Came a cold feral growl. Leon appeared behind the drunk with a 6 inch butterfly knife. Not only did Leon have a better knife, he also had ten years of experience under his belt. The drunk man dropped his captive. "Good, now get in your truck and leave like a good son of a bitch you are."

The man ran away quickly and peeled out of the driveway. Tidus jumped Leon with a big hug and Waka, who had gone pale and shaking turned back to normal upon seeing his brother being released. Riku turned to the other white haired man standing beside him.

"Hey." Riku said. Sepheroth turned to the other.

"I brought more clothes if you needed them." Sepheroth commented pointing the bag beside the porch. Riku nodded. "I also brought your school work."

"Thanks." Riku said, this was slightly awkward, he was used to his uncle talking about his clothes or stuff along that line, now there was only silence. Riku bet the road kill was laughing at him. "I was about to call for that."

Sepheroth nodded and turned to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Yea, see you." Riku said, he watched as the other drove away, he turned and saw everyone starting at him. "What?"

"It's so obvious isn't it Andrea?" Waka asked. Andrea nodded.

"This is kind of sad really." Leon said. All but the silver haired one nodded. Riku looked at them with a confused face.

"What the hall are you talking about?" Riku asked very defensive.

"Nothing and everything." Andrea smirked and walked into the house with her brother. Leon walked to the old barn, Tidus tagged along. And after laughing at Riku's bewildered look, Waka walked inside.

"Thank you, Lee." Tidus said watching the other tinkering with the motor of an old muscle car.

"No problem." Leon said smiling slightly. The other plopped down on the small sleeping cot. Leon's ambition was to fix up the car and Andrea said it was his if he could get it even to start. Leon spent a good part of his vacation time working on it, he was even known to fall asleep out in the barn, hence the cot and small lamp. "That ass hole needs to quit coming here, he's got a damn restraining order against him."

Tidus nodded and leaned back against the wall. He sighed, blushing when he kept watching the hunched figure. He kept it pretty well in control but he had a really, really, really, BIG crush on Leon, but of course Waka would have a kid if he found out, actually more like quintuplets. He almost did once. "Hey, Leon, you remember that party at the Ocean View?"

_Tu-thunk! _"O for the love of God in all her big tit glory!" Leon cussed dropping the wrench he had. He shook his hand frantically, Tidus jumped up and held the other's hand in his.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked, while looking over the other's hand, a minor scrape, what was visible and not covered by the finger-less gloves.

"No, I nearly crushed my hand under the engine block. Any ways, you asked about a party?" Leon said, he pulled back his hand and picked up the wrench. "There's a lot of them, any in particular?"

"The night when I got really smashed." Tidus said, turning and jumping up to sit on the tall work bench. He took a deep breath. "The one time they had the upstairs hot tub open?"

"Yea." Leon said, he had been trying to forget that night. "What about it?"

"You know how I had been drinking because Waka was too wasted to care?" Tidus went on. "And Waka was hanging in the hot tube with his Girl friend and we were in the basement pool because no one was down there and you had a head ache?"

"Yea." Leon had smoked weed and was coming down from the high when he and the other had got away from the crowd. "What about it?"

"You remember-"

"Tidus I remember the whole night of that horror feast." Leon snapped. "Why did you have to bring it up?"

Tidus had been hammered and Leon was a happy bastard when he was high. They had been talking, Leon couldn't even remember the conversation they had. But some how Leon ended up sitting in a plastic chair, Tidus on his lap, exploring each other's oral cavities. And wouldn't you know, Waka had been looking for them. He walked in and instantly yanked Tidus off him and punch Leon. So they ended up in a fist fight, Leon being the winner, stormed off. Tidus had to pull his brother out of the water and drag him home. Waka and Leon didn't talk for days, only when the bruises and cuts disappeared did they look at each other. Finally, Waka broke the silence.

"I was protecting my bro." Waka said one day.

"Hmph." Leon said tossing the old brake pads of his mother's car to the side.

"Man, how was I going to act? My friend was kissing my BROTHER!" Waka said. Leon stood up and stared at the other with a cold look.

"I can't help it if you let him get jacked up on Vodka than he follows me like a damn puppy." Leon growled. "You know I'd fuck anything with two legs if I'm high enough! Why the fuck did you tell him to find me?"

Waka looked at the ground. Leon sighed. He finally growled. "As far as I care, It never fucking happened."

And so it was water under the bridge. Leon wondered why the other had brought it up. He turned to the other and instantly mentally kicked him self. Tidus was staring down at the ground, his face showed a hurt expression. Leon spoke softly. "Why are you asking?"

"You no how I was plastered?" Tidus said softly. He wasn't sure now if he wanted to even tell Leon this. He was going to try to tell Leon about his feelings. _'I remember the whole night of that horror feast. . . . . Why did you have to bring it up?' _

"Yea." Leon said, he turned to get a screw driver. "It was your first time drinking."

"Iwasn'tdrunkiliedtoyoui'msorry!" Tidus said so fast Leon could make heads or tails of it.

"Tidus, what did you say? You said it way too fast." Leon said, he looked at the other shame faced teen.

"I wasn't drunk, I'm sorry I lied to you." Tidus said, every word hurting. He bit his lip as Leon's face went from confused to understanding very slowly.

"If you were sober, why did you let me jump you?" Leon said, not quite understanding the whole situation. (like most semes when their ukes make the first move.)

"I……" But Leon couldn't here the rest, Tidus was just short of whispering. Leon got close, Tidus blushed when the other leaned down to here him. He said again in a soft voice. "I wanted to kiss you, I figured that would be the only time, I really like you Lee."

Leon stood completely still, his eyes closed, a small frown forming. Tidus stood ready for the yelling and hateful words. When Leon took a breath Tidus flinched away.

"You know Waka will fly off the handle if he found out." Leon said, looking closely at the other.

"Yea." Tidus blushed, the corner of Leon's lips curved up. :"But right now I could give a care less what happens."

"I feel sorry for Waka." Leon said, he closed in the space between them, his hips between Tidus's legs. He captured the other in a kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Tidus held the other's face and made the kiss harder, he wanted all of the other, everything he could get. His legs wrapped around the other's waist, locking the other in place. Tongues brushed over each other's mouths, and Tidus enjoyed the fact that this time was better then the night by the pool.

They finally broke away, Tidus's face was flushed his lips were tingly and swollen from the contact, and Leon kissed along the other's neck. Tidus finally found his voice. "We're going to have to tell him aren't we."

"We could let him stumble upon it, but he would go into convulsions." Leon smirked at the image. "But yea, We'll have to tell him."

Tidus groaned and nuzzled the other's neck. "I thought the hard part was over."

"Not by a long shot." Leon said, then thought of Riku. "And we're not the only ones either."

T B C 

I know it's not the pair you wished it would be but that will be for later. Reviews please! Also I got an interesting Review that asked if Riku and Sepheroth would have hot sex when they got together. Here's my answer:

What other kind would they have?!

Preview of next chapter:

Riku stopped when he heard a voice.

"But it's to big it won't fit." A voice pouted. "I wanted it all."

"It will, I'll show you." Came his uncles soft voice. There was the sound of movement. "There."

"Oh that's better." The voice said. "It's almost full."

"Hmmmm, the cream won't come out." Riku want wide eyed, What the hell was going on!?

"Don't worry, I'll get it out." The voice said giggling.

WELL!!! Review and I'll give you more!!! Wha ha ha ha ha! I'll also be updating my other stories. Addiction will probably be the next one. So hang in there!


	5. Laptops and Misshaps

Disclaimer: Gabe: (does Yaoi fan girl salute) Hello fellow yaoi fans! Here's another chapter.

(voices behind door that sounds closely to Leon): Oh, Tidus!

Gabe: (sweat drop) I don't even want to know.

Waka: (enters) Have you seen Tidus?

Gabe: Nope not here why don't you look out side. (pushes Waka out the door)

Tidus: (moan)

Waka: Did you here that? (turns fast, Gabe trips and Gabe looses leg.) It sounded like Tidus over here.

Gabe: (hobbles over) No I think I saw him out side

Tidus: (groaning loudly) Yes! Lee, More!!!

Waka: WHAT THE HELL!? (opens the door)

**Smack!!**

(Waka falls to ground unconscious, Gabe holds leg ready to hit him again.) (Tidus and Leon look up from doing…..you know . )

Gabe: If I owned you, you wouldn't be knocked out. But I don't own KH, so I feel sorry for you. (hops off, Leon shuts door, Waka x-x)

Note!: Tank you Dragon77 after I answered you letter I suddenly had the urge to quickly finish this chapter!…Then we lost the Internet….he he (sweat drop)

Chapter 5: Mishaps and Lab tops

Warning:: Suggestive content and Yaoi warning will be: (YW)!!!

"So when do you plan to tell him?" Andrea said after walking in on the newest couple with Riku. Leon and Tidus pulled apart, Tidus blushing brightly.

Leon looked at the other two. He shrugged. "When it's the right time."

"Hey, Andrea! What's for dinner?" Waka said walking in. "Hey Leon, I thought you were going to run to the auto store."

"Just got back." Leon said, he held up a small car part. "And had pretty good success."

Waka nodded and got a glass of milk. "Wanna come and play a game with Sora and me, Tidus?"

"S-sure." Tidus said following the other out. Leon sighed and leaned against the counter.

"We'll have to tell him if we want our relationship to go any further, huh?" Leon asked with another sigh. Andrea nodded, Riku just walked to the pantry and got out a bag of chips. "When does school start for you? You guys are still on memorial day break right?" (a/n: they get a week off.)

"Today is Tuesday….we have a week still. Till next Monday." Andrea said counting the days. "And joy, I still haven't finished that Spanish or American history project."

Andrea and Leon looked over to the now choking silver haired teen. "That (cough) seven page (hack cough) is due!?"

"Yea. Right as we walk in." Andrea said.

"It's not finished! It's sitting at home on my laptop." Riku gasped. "I have to go get it!"

"You need a ride?" Leon asked, Riku nodded his face looking like he was going to die soon. "Let's go get it now then."

"What's the chances that you'll go in and get it for me?" Riku asked. Leon said nothing and cut the engine, waiting. "I figured as much."

He walked up the drive way to see a different car in the driveway. Riku wondered if it was the mysterious Cloud his uncle was dating. Riku instantly had the urge to turn around and go to Andrea's and hide under the covers.

He walked in and went straight to his room, he grabbed his history book, which had been kicked under his bed. He turned to leave, walking to the office area where their lap tops were, he noticed the light on in the kitchen and decided to make an appearance. He reached up to open the door, Riku stopped when he heard a voice.

"But it's too big it won't fit." A voice pouted. "I wanted it all."

"It will, I'll show you." Came his uncles soft voice. There was the sound of movement. "There."

"Oh that's better." The voice said. "It's almost full, how did you know I liked vanilla?."

"Lucky guess. Oh, I love these little ones, they're nice and sweet and round."

"Oh! Don't do that! I'll make a mess!" The voice said gasping out. "I spilled everywhere."

"This is one mess I don't mind cleaning up." Sepheroth chuckled there was a sucking noise. "Hmmmm, the cream won't come out."

"Don't worry, I'll get it out." The voice said giggling. "You just have to have skilled fingers."

Riku went wide eyed, He pushed open the door. "What the hells going -!"

Riku stopped mid sentence. A tall blonde stood in Sepheroth arms, a can of redi-whip in hand. Sepheroth had a cherry stem poking out of his mouth and on the counter was two banana splits and a sticky mess of chocolate syrup was spilled on the counter. Riku lost all thought process.

"Hey Riku, this is Cloud." Riku's uncle said with a chuckle. Cloud chirped a happy hello and attacked the splits with whip cream. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to grab my computer and say hi. I'll talk to you guys later." Riku said, he turned and bolted out of the house, grabbing the lap top, and ran to the car. "DRIVE!"

"What?" Leon said surprised at the boy sitting in the passenger seat. He did as told and looked at the boy. "What happened?"

Riku told what had happened He finished and groaned. "I thought they were fucking on the counter."

"Joy for them." A currently sex deprived Leon said.

"EWWWWWW!" Riku gagged. There was a strange twisting in his stomach, like it was shifting into uneasy coils. "I don't want to think about it."

"Sorry." Leon said, he soon thought of screwing his lover into the counters… but Andrea would freak if she found out. A light smirk brushed his lips.

"Stop thinking about that and drive like a _normal_ maniac." Riku said roughly. "Dating at his age… how sick. It's wrong."

"Well it's not like you have given him any choice. A guy can only hold out for so long." Leon smirked. Riku looked up with a glare but his eyes looked confused.

"He's dating Cloud because he got bored with me?" Riku asked, for some reason that struck a sour note with him and the coils tightened in his stomach.

"Most likely." Leon said, watching the boy closely as he did the road.

"Finally." Riku sneered, but inside, he felt he coils tighten painfully.

Riku sat in the guest room he was using, Waka and Leon shared the downstairs couch and recliner. Tidus shared with Sora in his bunk bed and Andrea kept the master bedroom.

He pulled out his laptop then groaned, seeing the computer was actually Sepheroth's. He cussed but logged on to do his report. He needed to get it done.

Unfortunately, Riku got side tracked when there was an unnamed folder on his Uncle's laptop. Interested, he clicked on it, only to find it was lock and had a password. This instantly got Riku hooked. He tried multiple words. None worked and he got frustrated.

"If he did….he didn't." Riku suddenly said, as the idea hit him. He quickly typed in his name and blushed when it worked. "Damn bastard."

He saw there was a couple folders in this folder and he clicked the first. Blushing brighter as he read what his uncle had written:

(YW) 

_He slid a finger tauntingly over the slick entrance and watched the other's face flush at the teasing. He leaned down and licked the hard erection the other was lost in. "How does it feel?"_

"_Please, don't tease, I need you there. Please!" The other whimpered, withering under the other's skill. Oh how he needed it, how badly he wanted the other to take him and fill him. "Please, I need you so badly!"_

_The older man smirked and slid a finger deep into the boy. The boy's heat tightened around the digit and he pressed harder on the intrusion. The man swirled the finger around and inserted another, then a third. The younger thrashed and grabbed the sheets in fistfuls. Carefully, he slid the fingers out and inserted his pulsing cock._

"_Yes! PLEASE OH! MORE!" The receiver moaned and thrashed._

_ (YW2) _

Riku groaned and felt his own organ tighten. Sepheroth had written this? When? He took a shaky breath, he noticed he was shaking all over. He closed out of the folder and closed the computer lid, setting it aside.

He laid down and suddenly felt sick. What were Sepheroth and Cloud doing now? Was Seph happy with his new boyfriend?

He reached into his pants and felt over his hard on. He slowly began stroking it and grabbed a fistful of sheets with the other hand. His mind creating the images he had read. Only the other had long flowing silver hair, and it was his hand that helped the boy along.

"S-Sepheroth." Riku moaned as he released and felt so weary, his sick feeling growing bigger. He was a normal teenager, he shouldn't be falling in love with his uncle, it was way too wrong. He felt the shame wash over him as he looked up at his cell phone. He pried his eyes away, he wasn't some jealous lover and Riku could care less what Sepheroth did.

He felt the urge get bigger and groaned. He cleaned his hand and reached for the phone. Clenching it in a tight fist he typed out a message. His heart raced:

Wat r u 2?

At first Riku thought Sepheroth was busy, he closed the screen and tossed it on the other side of the bed. He curled up and mentally chewed him self. He suddenly heard a little whistle. The sound of a received message. It came again and he didn't wait even long enough for the chime to end. He snapped up the phone.

nada, gr8ding.

R: Kool

S: U?

R: Hw, but I got ur comp

S: I c

R: srry, Cloud round?

S: no.

R: O

S: how is every1?

R: k, all z-ing.

S: u should 2

R: not tired

S: O, u k?

R: yea, y?

S: J.W.

R: do u like 2 write?

S: yea, y?

R: Jw.

S: U should z

R: yea, latter.

S: lol. You stay up 2 late.

R: fine 1 to b talking Mr. All-night

S: U planing 2 come home?

Riku paused, biting his thumb nail.

R: Idk. Soon though

S: K

R: I'm sorry.

S: 4?

R: Blowing up that night

S: u were drunk

R: So?

S: can't be mad at u

R: so u say.

S: Need a first person witness?

R: no

S: good, don't have any

Riku put away his phone and curled up in bed after texting his uncle for another hour. He was tired and actually felt like he was going t be able to sleep for a good few hours. He slipped out of wakeness and peacefully into sleep.

T B C 

Thank you for waiting so long. I need to work faster. He, he, he, the next chapter should be more dramatic. The preverbal shit is going to hit the fan, and make one heck of a mess. R&R please!


	6. Movies, lake plans, and clouds

Gabe: Hello

Gabe: Hello!! I is back!!

Waka: About time!

Riku: Yea! And you better make up for it! (advances in menacing manor)

Gabe: Yea Yea. Thank you all for reviewing I've just got done reading them and I couldn't be happier!!

Ch 6: the not so quiet retreat.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea." Cloud smiled, looking over the pictures. It was the cabin out on the lake. "You said you go every year!"

"True." Sephiroth sighed. "But they may not want to go."

"I bet they would if you asked." Cloud said walking over, he was in his boxers and had just got out of the shower. "He can't stay mad for ever."

"I know." Seph said. "I guess I'll go ask tomorrow."

"Yay!" Cloud smiled. "I really haven't got to know him much, only that one day."

Seph smiled and kissed the other. Cloud kissed back but a cell phone rang. They groaned, Cloud sitting back as Seph answered.

"Sephiroth?" The person asked.

"Yes?" The man said.

"I'm a representative from the publish company and we wanted to tell you we loved you book."

"Thank you."

"We would like to talk to you about publishing it."

"Um, could I call you back some time later this week?"

"Yes sir." They said good bye and hung up.

"So what was that about?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing much." Seph mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he say the truth? He had been very quiet lately around Cloud, more distant. Not that he was meaning to mind you. But when he wanted to tell him something like sending his book in to the publisher. He couldn't do it, he wanted for some reason to tell Riku.

Elsewhere, Riku was fighting a certain orange haired teenager for the remote. Riku on the winning side for he had Waka in a head lock and had long enough arms to grab the remote.

"Come on you two!" Tidus groaned.

"Not until this beach bum gives up." Riku said.

Andrea sighed and walked up snatching the remote away and turning the movie on. "Both of you are losers."

Riku and Waka looked dejected for they were denied the remote privileges. Leon appeared with popcorn and crashed on the couch next to Tidus and the two teens stayed on the floor, Andrea sat in the lazy chair.

They were watching the movie when half way through Tidus jumped as Leon's arm wrapped around his waist.

Riku noticed, and felt lonely. He had felt this way often after texting his uncle. But he pushed it away and watched the movie.

Sephiroth drove down the drive way to Andrea's house. He parked and walked up to the house knocking on the door. Andrea opened it, hair tousled and cup of coffee in hand.

"Morning." Seph said.

"I was bout to make breakfast." Andrea said nodding for the other to come in. He noticed the boys sleeping in the living room.

"Movie night?" Seph felt guilty now. It was a long standing tradition since Andrea's mother died that they would get together once a week and watch a movie and stay the night. He had attended them all….until last night.

"Yeah." She said after a yawn. "We thought about calling you but you might have been busy."

"I can't believe I forgot." Seph said.

"Nah, it's okay." She said getting out a carton of eggs and scrambling them in a cup. She poured it in the frying pan and grabbed, cheese, and sliced some ham.

As usual, most of the boys walked in, sleepy but stomachs growling.

Now you must understand, Waka _loves_ his sleep. A heard of elephants could trample his legs into little bits but he'd happily sleep through it. There was only one way to get him up and that was by giving him his other love:

"Waka! The foods ready!"

"Coming!" He said jolting up and running to the kitchen. Andrea rolled her eyes. But served him his omelet.

They ate and talked, Riku and Seph didn't talk as much but weren't as shut off to each other. After breakfast the older man addressed the group.

"So do we still want to go to Destiny Lake?" Seph asked.

"Sure!" Waka said. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow if you want." Seph said. They made their plans and got to work, cleaning and packing. Leaving in a flurry, only Seph and Riku still at the table. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Cloud also."

Riku nodded, the feeling of getting kicked in the gut suddenly appeared. Maybe he ate to much, he lied to himself. "I'll bunk with Waka and the others in the tents."

Seph nodded. "I got a call back from one of my publishers."

Riku nodded, he had just recently found out that his English teacher of an uncle did write. "That's cool."

Seph nodded and they lapsed into silence. It wasn't an awkward cold silence like the two had had a while back at dinners and car rides. This was a silence when two people had when they wanted to reconnect but didn't know how to just yet.

"Hey, Riku, wanna help me pack?" Sora asked down the hall.

"Um, Sure!" Riku said, he turned to Seph. "See you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Seph said, smiling.

Riku blushed and left, that was probably the most uplifting thing he had heard all day. Leon and Waka, having heard the sentence would tell Andrea that Riku looked like a person floating on cloud nine. (Which of course Riku denied.)

They set out the next morning early, they decided to leave the Waka mobile behind this time and drove in Andrea's car, which was a large clunker too but had large amount of room and wouldn't scare old people into a heart attack. And everything and everyone fit.

"All right, every one went to the bathroom right?" Andrea asked. The guys all nodded. "You got your snacks?"

They held up their goodies.

"And Music?" Andrea asked looking to Leon, who nodded and held up his huge black case of CDs. "Good, We're set."

T.B.C.

Sorry for the short post, forgive me, I've been ridiculously busy all summer so far. I'll try to update soon again.

Preview:

After hours of water games the guys slumped out on the deck of the cabin as Andrea and Seph worked on dinner. Riku looked at Cloud, Cloud looked back.

"Soooooo…." Riku started.


End file.
